


Missing Moment

by tyah



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyah/pseuds/tyah
Summary: A call between Dick and Kory.





	Missing Moment

She receives his call right on time and settles on to the pillows to get comfortable. Sliding her finger across the screen to accept the call. Over the months they had developed a schedule that was working quite well.

“Hey,” Dick appears on the tablet, displaying a tired grin. She’s not sure what he’s gotten up to this time, but they’ll get into that soon enough.

“Kory, hey. You changed your hair.” 

“I know!” She shakes her head from side to side, the vibrant red tresses bounce as she moves. She liked her old hairstyle too but on this path to self-discovery, there wasn’t anything wrong with switching things up.

And according to Donna, her look was too 70’s and she was worried when they were hanging out they’d attract the third Charlie’s Angel. Whoever they were.

“I thought it was time for a change,” Kory explains coyly with a shrug.

Dick watches as she ran her fingers through the ends, he catches himself when he starts to think about doing the actions himself. “Looks great on you.”

She hums a thank you in return and smiles back at him. “Did you ever find out what happened to your old weapons set?”

Dick laughs when she mentions it and right away Kory knows there’s a good story behind whatever happened.

She feels herself drifting off and fights to stay up. She had been getting accustomed to hearing his voice at night times now, it was surprisingly soothing.

“I’d say kids would be kids but most kids don’t have access to high tech weapons or unique abilities,” Dick says and he catches her fighting it, trying to stay awake.

The way her eyelashes flutter makes him chuckle. “Am I boring you?”

Kory sits up to lay on her side and rests her chin on her fist. “No, no I’m listening. The kids are stressing you out but you love them anyway.”

“Now I didn’t say all that.”

“You didn’t have too. I can tell.”

“Uh-huh,” he smirks when she jokingly widens her eyes. “Funny. What have you been up to? Any more memories come back?”

“A few.”

“Tell me.”


End file.
